


Not All Heroes Wear Capes

by Lorraine_B_Writing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, F/M, GabeNath Reverse Bang, GabeNath Reverse Bang 2020, Hero!Mayura, No Adrien Present, Strikes and Labor Reforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine_B_Writing/pseuds/Lorraine_B_Writing
Summary: Superheroes, in daily life, usually remained hidden. Men and women, bestowed with god-like powers, living among those whose only powers remained in their knowledge and talents. One of these heroes was Mayura, a peacock-themed superheroine with the power to create new life. As more laborers were going on strike, Mayura’s efforts to keep the economy from deflating were more crucial than ever. Because of her, livelihoods were kept intact for the destitute. For the corporate overlords, however, she was the bane of their luxurious existence.But what does this mean to Gabriel Agreste?
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29
Collections: GabeNath Reverse Bang 2020





	Not All Heroes Wear Capes

“You shouldn’t be here.”

* * *

_Superheroes, in daily life, usually remained hidden. Men and women, bestowed with god-like powers, living among those whose only powers remained in their knowledge and talents. One of these heroes was Mayura, a peacock-themed superheroine with the power to create new life. As more laborers were going on strike, Mayura’s efforts to keep the economy from deflating were more crucial than ever. Because of her, livelihoods were kept intact for the destitute. For the corporate overlords, however, she was the bane of their luxurious existence._

* * *

“And that’s how incredible Madame Mayura really is, Lee!”

Nathalie listened as her coworker rambled about the blue heroine, who apparently had prevented a group of protesters from being arrested the night before. With her powers, she had created a diversion to allow them to escape back to their homes without getting caught. “Were you there too, Penny? Doesn’t seem like you to do something quite so bold, especially considering your… interests.”

“Monsieur Stone has no problem supporting the striking workers, and our relationship isn’t public just yet. We’ve agreed to marry this next year, assuming we can afford something even _resembling_ a wedding.”

The depression of the economy was affecting many people, though the “cruel, selfish overlords”, those that owned the large monopolies in Paris, were still profiting somewhat, even if the profits’ rise was stagnant. Labor practices were becoming more and more inhumane the longer the recession carried on, and Nathalie constantly worried that she’d be the next to be laid off. 

Even though Nathalie had something the other workers didn’t. She possessed the power to become Mayura. As Mayura she could create sentimonsters, beings with supernatural powers completely under her control or the control of whomever wielded the object the amok, the feather that granted the sentimonster its powers. As tempting as it would be to use the powers for evil, Nathalie didn’t. She had a decent job, considering the circumstances. She also had something else to occupy her mind: Gabriel Agreste.

Gabriel was an up-and-coming fashion designer, who with the recession had been met with some challenges. It seemed the recession had not only dampened his profit margin, but his spirits, as he hadn’t created anything new in months. He spent most of his time within his office, with no one coming in or out. Amidst all the chaos in Paris, the cryptid that was Monsieur Agreste caught Nathalie’s attention the most. What was he hiding? Why had he stopped creating?

The order Nathalie was packaging was a standard shipment that went to Gabriel’s studio bi-monthly, though Nathalie wasn’t sure if it was even used month-to-month. The stock of his designs left in stores was extremely low, and getting one’s hands on a genuine Gabriel piece was becoming an urban legend by the day.

“It’s about time for that delivery, Sancoeur, do you want any help?”

Nathalie looked at the wagon of bolts and shook her head. “Looks light enough. It’s the stairs I’m worried about.”

Nathalie brought the bolts of fabric to the studio down the street: Gabriel Agreste’s studio. When she opened the door, there was no one there except for him. He stood among the sewing machines that usually banged out his latest creations and mass-produced them; now they laid as still as he stood. Nathalie got chills from the sight and stacked the bolts on the production table as quickly as she could. But before she could leave…

“Wait a moment.”

Gabriel had spoken to her. Nathalie turned around, confused. “Yes, sir?”

“What are these fabrics?”

“Uh…” Nathalie pulled out her stocking receipt from the pocket of her overalls. “Looks like rayon, nylon, cotton… oh, and some seersucker, for a summer collection I’d guess.”

Gabriel’s eyes wavered over her figure with distaste. “I’m surprised you knew that.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re a woman wearing overalls, working for a factory… do you not have a husband to support you? A father?”

Nathalie’s neutral expression morphed to one of annoyance. “Listen here, Monsieur, my personal life is none of your business. And even if I had a husband, I’d still wear overalls because they’re _comfortable_ . So please, Monsieur, save your comments for your _wife_.”

Dumbfounded, Gabriel said nothing. He turned and allowed Nathalie to leave without uttering another word.

* * *

_Despite M. Agreste’s choice words, Nathalie was able to have a productive day of work. She returned home to a normal apartment, with just enough room for herself and Penny. It wasn’t until the next night that things went haywire again._

* * *

A fire. The striker's demonstration became way out of hand, and Mayura was caught in the middle of it. With less than a moment’s notice Mayura pushed aside a group of strikers before the wall exploded, showering the bystanders with bricks and rubble. A cry from within the building caught Mayura’s attention, the blonde haired blue-skinned heroine rushed toward the sound. 

A young girl, no older than thirteen, was caught underneath a piece of machinery that had shifted as the bearings of the building were fading away. With a grunt, Mayura pulled the heavy object off of her long enough for the girl to break into a run down the nearby staircase. Mayura narrowly avoided getting crushed by the now caved-in ceiling as she followed her down. Soot from the walls rubbed onto Mayura’s gown coating the torn blue fabric with black ash.

The fire department was not able to save the building, and now hundreds of factory workers were without a job. Mayura couldn’t help but break the cool exterior she tried to wear on her face, knowing full well _it could have been her who lost._

Everyone had gotten out at the very least. Families, though now having to find alternate sources of income, were at least whole. Mayura noticed the young worker running to her family, who were standing nearby with their own strike signs clutched in their hands.

The police chief showed up on the scene not long after that, the strikers dispersing and returning home. Mayura was about to leave but the chief called out to her. “Hey, bluebird!”

With a sigh, Mayura turned to face him, her long blonde curls bouncing as she did so. “Yes, sir, what can I do for you?”

“Know anything about this fire? You seem to always be near when trouble gets stirred up amongst these protesters.”

“I wasn’t here when it started. I merely came to end it.”

“One of your weird creature things didn’t do it, then? We found a blue feather just outside of the back receiving door.”

A blue feather? Amoks usually turned white and disappeared when they were used. “I’m afraid you’re quite mistaken, sir. That’s not my feather.”

“Huh. Well, then you wouldn’t mind answering a few questions down at the courthouse, then…”

With a huff, Mayura took off in a random direction, attempting to lose the police in a chase. She vaulted onto a random balcony in an apartment complex, lips curled up in a snarl. Peering into the apartment, she determined that no one was in there and pulled open the French doors.

The carpet was soft underneath her boots as she admired the minimalist decor, turning on the faucet and scooping water into her hands to her mouth. She rubbed the soot coating her cheeks, only spreading it around rather than any of it coming off. She debated grabbing the kitchen towel when the light flickered on suddenly.

“What the hell—!”

Mayura whipped around, her skirt flaring around her legs. Standing there was… Gabriel Agreste?!

“You shouldn’t be here.”

Said blue bird expanded her fan, holding it out in front of her. “As far as you’re concerned, I was never here.”

Gabriel, still tense, ran his eyes over the tatters she called her outfit. “Good God, it looks like you’ve run through flaming thorns.”

“I—“

“If you’re going to be a beacon of hope for the destitute, you should at _least_ look the part. What on Earth happened?” Gabriel knelt down, though rather awkwardly given his robe. “This is rayon! No wonder you tore right through it. And it’s fairly flammable, I’m surprised you’re not bare…”

“That’s hardly appropriate to—“

Gabriel held up a hand, silencing the now irritated peahen. “In good faith in fashion, I cannot leave you like this. I will get you a change of clothes, and you will leave this… monstrosity here.”

Mayura frowned. “I’m not leaving here in menswear, and arriving anywhere publicly in same fashion.”

“At least you have that going for you. Fine. Meet me at my warehouse at this same time tomorrow. I’ll make sure that you don’t embarrass yourself.”

“And what if I don’t?”

Gabriel stared into her magenta eyes, a dark look swirling in his own. “You don’t want to know.”

Mayura knew when to pick her battles, and this seemed like one she would easily win with her powers, but discovering more about the elusive Agreste kept her rooted in place. “Very well. Tomorrow at the warehouse.” With a flip of her hair over her shoulder, she sashayed to the balcony, flipping dramatically off of it to the street below.

* * *

The next day was long and boring. Nathalie was somewhat glad to be visiting the warehouse as Mayura.

As she slunk in, Gabriel was waiting for her. “Come with me. We’re going to the third floor, where my private studio is.”

Mayura raised an eyebrow. “I hope your intentions with me are appropriate, Monsieur Agreste.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I have no such intent, especially not with someone as reckless as you have made yourself to be.”

The designer and bird arrived at the door, Gabriel’s hand moving to his pocket where his key resided. Turning the key in the lock, he opened the door to a dazzling sight.

Firework-shaped lights illuminated the cozy but sleek space, shining bright against the dark blue walls. Posters of various launches, including the most recent, were tacked on the walls surrounding a sewing desk. Several dress forms stood behind a glass door, peering out at Mayura.

“There, behind that door, is a bathroom. Change into this and bring your… suit… back out here so I may dispose of it.”

“Dispose?!” Mayura huffed. “I thought you would _repair_ my suit, not completely destroy it!”

Gabriel sneered. “I thought it was clear that the travesty you call a suit is disgusting. I will be shredding it and lighting it on fire. Is that a problem?”

Mayura disgruntledly took the clothes he held out to her and flounced to the bathroom. A simple blue rayon dress with a light cream jacket and matching hat with a blue ribbon was on the pile. Nathalie transformed out of her costume, bringing the brim of the hat down. She exited the bathroom, holding out her costume. “Here you are, M. Agreste.”

Gabriel frowned. “You’re in your civilian form.”

“And? Is that a problem?” Nathalie tried to lower her voice so as to not stir suspicion.

“...No.” Gabriel took the outfit and tossed it aside. “So, blue is the color you prefer?” He began digging through a box of scrap fabric, pinning them to a dress form by the desk. 

“Yes. It is the color of my—” Nathalie paused. Should she tell him about her power source? “It is the color I’ve chosen for myself.”

“Very well.” Gabriel disappeared for a moment, returning with a bolt of blue nylon. “Supplies of more expensive fabrics are rather low, but I think this will do the trick.” He unrolled a bit of it, pinning it to the dress form as well. “Oh, and I shall need your measurements.”

Nathalie nodded, whispering her transformation phrase so he didn’t hear it and turned back into Mayura. 

The tape measure slithered over her shoulders, Gabriel holding a pen between his teeth as he glanced at the marks. He grabbed his notepad, quickly jotting down the centimeter mark. After several slithers of the measuring tape around Mayura’s form, he pulled away, tapping his pen vigorously against the pad. “You have very similar measurements to my runway models… I should not have a problem creating something for you.”

“That’s… comforting…” Mayura wasn’t sure if she should be pleased or insulted.

“I’ll have this done in two to three weeks, four at the latest.”

“I…” There was no way Mayura could wait that long. “Surely we can figure something else out in the meantime! Something that might take, I don’t know, a week?”

“Ha!” The sharp noise that came from Gabriel’s mouth was startling. “You can’t rush perfection. Do you want my help or not?”

Mayura rolled her eyes. “I never asked for your help, _monsieur_ , I was forced into this. I will take my old suit and _leave_ , thank you.”

Gabriel remained in a stunned silence. He backed away, sitting at his desk with his hands folded over the glossy surface.

Scooping up the old suit, Mayura flew out the door and back to her home.

* * *

_Mayura made a few public appearances two weeks after the fact, continuing mostly behind-the-scenes work. Meanwhile, a certain fashion designer continued to work on a new supersuit for the blue-clad bird heroine. After a disbanded protest, Mayura decided to return to Gabriel’s studio to approach him again about her super suit— her current one was beginning to fray a lot faster than she had originally realized._

* * *

Gabriel finished the stitch, gently snipping the tails of thread away and smoothing the seam. Mayura appeared behind him, putting a hand gently on his shoulder. “M. Agreste?”

The man jumped, spooked by her sudden appearance. His face softened when he realized who it was, standing aside to show her the finished suit. “I just finished, what do you think?”

Mayura’s eyes widened. The blue masterpiece that was a custom Gabriel supersuit made her eyes fill with surprised tears. “You… even after I left…?”

“Do you like it?” Gabriel’s voice was quieter than usual.

“I do.” Mayura smiled, trailing around the dressform. “It’s wonderful. Thank you.”

“So you’ll wear it?”

“What?”

Gabriel unzipped the back, sliding the suit off the form and handing it to her. “Please. It should fit you exactly.”

Mayura nodded. “I’ll try it on now.” She stepped into the bathroom.

Holding his breath, Gabriel paced, hoping that it was indeed the right fit. He heard the door click open and turned around. When he finally saw her, his breath hitched and his face flushed a dark pink.

The suit hugged her figure well, the half-skirt flaring behind her in imitation of a peacock tail. Delicate stitching portraying feathers was present on the trim up over her neck, and the sleeves ended in a slight puff at the middle of her bicep. Mayura fluffed her blonde hair a bit, looking at Gabriel finally. “Well? Thoughts?”

“I…” Gabriel felt his jaw go slack, all his thoughts unraveling faster than his failed projects. “I… there’s a… um… a thread… here,” his hands gently turned her around at the waist. Reaching for his scissors, he pulled the thread tight and snipped it away. “Perfect.”

Mayura smiled. “It’s lovely. Perhaps a bit impractical, but I’ll gladly wear it.” Her magenta eyes drifted over his blushing face. “Can I help you?”

“Ah—” Gabriel realized where he was, fluttering his hands frantically and setting his scissors down. “No, no, nothing… you’re free to go, I…” He grabbed a business card, offering it to her. “Call me sometime?”

“Wh—” Mayura frowned. “Is that such a good idea? If we were to be found out, the police would have your head. Your company would fall hard and fast.”

“I—”

“I’m sorry, Monsieur Agreste. I can’t accept this.” Mayura gently pushed his hand away. “Besides, you don’t even know me outside of the mask.”

“I don’t, do I?” Gabriel sighed. “Alright. Have a good night, then.”

* * *

_Nathalie continued her work as usual, stepping out whenever Mayura was needed at rallies and protests. However, this day was different, as there were no rallies, but rather an emergency that only a super could handle. Someone had cut the brake lines on a taxicab, knowing that the mayor of Paris would be trapped inside._

* * *

Mayura tore after the taxi, her blonde hair flying behind her like the French flag in a tornado. The mayor of Paris, someone that Nathalie realized was rather important in furthering anything with the strikes, was in life-threatening peril. Her heels were obnoxiously clattering against the pavement as she continued her pursuit.

Gabriel nearly spit out his coffee as he sat outside at a cafe, watching the bird woman that stole his heart running in _heels_ , of all things. They weren’t modest heels, either, they were at _least_ three inches tall. Gabriel made a mental note to sketch such heels later for his next line.

Mayura groaned, the taxi barreling further ahead despite her efforts to run faster. She ducked onto the sidewalk, disrupting the passersby and sending papers and bags flying through the high-traffic shopping district.

“Sorry—!”

“Pardon me!”

“Look out!”

Jumping onto a table, Mayura vaulted onto an awning and quickly scaled a building. Pulling a feather from her fan, she summoned a large bird and jumped onto its back. The bird soared after the taxi, closing in towards the bumper.

Mayura jumped down from the bird in front of the taxi and braced for impact, holding her arms out in front of her.

The driver screamed, arms waving frantically to get her to move out of the way, but she stayed.

The squealing of tires and the scrape of heels against pavement pierced the air around them, Mayura wincing a bit. Her Miraculous pulsed against her chest, filling her blood with its power and allowing her to bring the taxi to a stop just before hitting the fence surrounding a plaza. She let out a satisfied sigh, brushing the dirt that had collected on her sleeves away. She opened the driver’s door, offering her hand to the trembling driver. 

The mayor stumbled out of the back, a hand to his head in shock. “We’re alive.”

A crowd began to surround the scene, police officers taking their batons out and making a circle around the taxi to give the three some space. The driver excused himself and promptly fell to his knees shaking.

“You…” The mayor struggled to find his words. “You saved us.”

Mayura lowered her head. “It is my duty as a citizen of Paris, nothing more, Monsieur Mayor.”

Gabriel walked quickly to the scene, his heart racing almost as fast as the taxi had been driving.

Mayura noticed him, coolly walking over with a smirk. “Funny to see you here, monsieur.”

“Mm… how on Earth can you run in those things?” Gabriel returned her smirk with one of his own, offering his hand to the blue bird.

The mayor pressed his hands to his cheeks, still in disbelief he was still alive. “It’s… Mayura, right? You’re my hero, madame!”

Mayura turned back to the mayor, “Really, sir, it’s — Monsieur Prime Minister!”

* * *

_The Prime Minister had shown up to the scene after word had gotten to him that the mayor’s taxi had been hijacked. He personally thanked Mayura for her good deed, and agreed with the mayor that an official celebration should be held in her honor. Mayura was rather flustered with the attention, and thanked the Prime Minister, though she insisted that the celebration was not necessary._

_The good press that she received from the Prime Minister’s celebratory newspaper bulletin pushed her to pursue a private relationship with Monsieur Agreste, the bird visiting as her hero self whenever she had the chance. They grew rather close, and Mayura felt that soon she’d reveal her secret to him. She promised to tell him if he guessed who she was in civilian life correctly, though she taunted him saying that it was “next to impossible”._

_After a rather fierce attack resulting in gunfire towards her and a group of protestors, however, Nathalie was less inclined to tell her secret, but still maintained that she would keep her promise, but visited Gabriel less and less, keeping a distance between them. Gabriel felt saddened by this but respected her decision._

_Gabriel believed that he had later found her out, and pursued a relationship with the woman he was suspicious of: an up-and-coming actress, Emilie Graham de Vanily. Her soft blonde hair was very reminiscent of Mayura’s blonde hair, and Mayura’s eyes being pink eliminated the question of eye color. All that mattered now is how receptive Emilie was to Gabriel’s pursuit._

* * *

Emilie smiled as Gabriel took her in his arms, kissing her jaw. She met his lips with hers, softly kissing him as he held her close. 

“Pretty bird…” Gabriel pulled away. “Emilie, I’d like you to be my plus-one to a party at the mayor’s house next week.”

“Oh?” Emilie batted her lashes at him. “Tell me more.”

“I’ll design a dress for you, custom-made, _exactly_ to your measurements.” Gabriel smiled into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. “My pretty peahen…”

“I’d like that, my dear.” Emilie reached for her purse, walking to the door. “I’m afraid I’ll have to go, my love, but I shall see you soon.”

“I look forward to it.” Gabriel waved to her as she left the office, grinning widely.

* * *

Mayura passed by Gabriel’s apartment on her nightly run of the city, stopping when she saw him on his balcony. He offered his hand to her.

“Hello again, darling. I’ve started working on your dress for the party… I couldn’t help myself.”

“Oh? I can’t wait to see it.” Mayura, in all honesty, didn’t know what he was talking about, but she knew about Emilie. She knew that Gabriel thought fondly of Emilie now and decided to let him pursue her until she was ready to reveal herself once they had fully separated.

“Couldn’t stay away for a few hours, hmm?”

“A few…” Mayura didn’t consider a few weeks a mere matter of hours. She wasn’t the clingy type, which confused her even more. “I um. Sure, Gabriel.”

“I’m hoping the accents I’ve created for your hair go well with your blonde. I’m afraid they may get washed out.”

“I could always change my hair—”

“No need.” Gabriel smiled. “I love your hair the way it is. I love you the way you are.”

The dopey grin on Gabriel’s face made Nathalie wonder what was going through his head. She shrugged it off and smiled back at him. “I can’t wait to see what you’ve come up with.”

Gabriel offered for her to sit beside him as he worked, his hand every once in a while reaching over to squeeze her hand.

A yell from outside caught Mayura’s attention, the blue bird stepped onto Gabriel’s home balcony and looked down at the street. 

A young woman was being harassed by a hooded man attempting to take her coinpurse. Mayura jumped down from the balcony to interfere, landing on top of the robber and sending him into the ground face-first. After determining he was out cold, Mayura flicked her bangs out of her eyes and looked at the woman. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yes, thank you, Mayura.”

Mayura gave a small bow. “My pleasure.”

The woman smiled, continuing down the street with a wave.

Gabriel was still at the dressform, unfazed at Mayura’s sudden exit. “What happened?” he mumbled around a mouthful of pins.

“An attempted robbery. She’s going to be fine.”

Gabriel nodded. “Excellent.” He stood, taking the pins out between his lips and setting them on his desk. “I think I will retire for the night, will you be joining me?”

“Mm. No, I think I’ll sleep in my own bed tonight, M. Agreste.” She gently kissed his cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, pretty bird.”

* * *

_The night of the gala was approaching quickly. Nathalie was busier than ever making deliveries to all sorts of designers, Gabriel included, as they made last-minute preparations. Mayura was scarcely seen on the streets of Paris the week leading up, and Gabriel was worried that perhaps she had gotten caught or she no longer had an interest in him._

_The dress Gabriel had been working on was stunning. It was a satin evening gown and jacket combo, with delicate beading along the waist and up the chest just over the bust. Simple accessories as well as a small headpiece finished it off, and gorgeous pumps were standing on Gabriel’s desk in anticipation of being danced to bare threads in._

_Now it was the day of the party, mere hours before they had to arrive. Emilie was just outside the door, preparing to receive the dress supposedly made for her…_

* * *

“It… it doesn’t fit.”

Gabriel frowned. “No… it has to… I followed the measurements exactly! It should follow your natural curves! Are… did… did you lose a lot of weight in the past week? The cup size should—”

Emilie huffed. “I’ve been the same cup size since my teen years, M. Agreste. You made it wrong.”

“But…” Gabriel tapped on his notebook. “I measured them myself. I measured your hips, your leg length, your head…”

With a startled overly dramatic gasp Emilie pointed at the notebook. “My legs aren’t _nearly_ as long! And my height is all wrong too! This—” Emilie’s glare darkened. “This wasn’t made for me. You’re seeing another woman.”

“ _What?!”_ Gabriel forcefully dropped the notebook back on his desk. “You snuck into my home all those nights ago, scaring me half to death. Not long after that I measured you. Here, in this office. I loaned you one of my favorite hats, a straw hat with a blue ribbon and a wide brim.”

Emilie sniffed. “I’ve never even _seen_ the hat you’re describing. And I haven’t even known you that long.”

“Yes, you have! Because you’re _Mayura!_ ”

Green eyes widened, taking in Gabriel’s defensive stance with a finger pointed towards her, blue eyes quivering behind large rimmed glasses. “You’re insane.” With a quick tug of the zipper, Emilie threw the dress down, running to the dressing room to grab her coat and wrap it around herself. “Don’t call me.”

The door slammed with enough force to knock one of the framed sketches hanging on the wall to the floor. Gabriel sunk to his knees in despair.

Meanwhile, Nathalie was sprinting down the road in her overalls, cursing under her breath as she went. Mayura was supposed to meet Gabriel at the same time as Emilie had arrived, which would have proved to be an awkward experience for everyone. Instead, Nathalie burst through the door, quickly transforming, and freezing when she saw the dress lying on the floor, and Gabriel, moments from breaking down.

“Gabriel?”

His eyes widened as he slowly picked up his head. “M-Mayura…” He slowly stood, lip trembling. “Y— It’s really y-you…”

“She’s… You’re not… her… You’re someone entirely different… but…?”

“I take it Emilie wasn’t who you were expecting?” Mayura sighed sadly. “I’m sorry I never told you otherwise… It’s a wig that I wear when I’m Mayura…” She pointed to her head, which bore her regular hair color but with brighter blue highlights due to her transformation. “I didn’t have time to put my wig on this time.”

Gabriel blinked. “So you’re not blonde, at all?”

“Nope. And I don’t plan to be. Is that going to be a problem?”

The designer looked down in disdain. “Are those… work overalls?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“...You don’t… work for me, do you?”

Mayura tensed. _Does he… No, I’m sure he doesn’t_. “Not that I know of? I work in a factory,” she lied, clenching her teeth.

Gabriel let out a breath of relief. “Ah. Good. That explains why you’re so passionate about the labor reforms, hmm?”

“Indeed.” Mayura grinned. “Now… now that you know this, did you still want me to be your plus one?”

“Ah! Yes… seeing as how your measurements will likely fit this dress versus hers…” Gabriel picked the dress up off the floor, dusting it off. “It should still look nice, my apologies for—”

“I’m not afraid of a little dirt, M. Agreste.” Mayura took the gown from him, walking into the dressing room. After a moment, she held the dress closed and exited, turning her back. “Could you give me a zip?”

Holding his breath, Gabriel did, smoothing the back when he was done. “It fits you perfectly. I’m glad.”

Mayura turned to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. “Thank you, Gabriel.”

* * *

_The night was magical. Mayura drew quite a bit of attention, and she was asked several dozen questions as to her identity and her plans for the future as a superhero. All were dismissed with a laugh or a wave of her hand; not even Gabriel was going to learn her identity anytime soon._

_Strikes still continued in the city of Paris for a number of years, and Mayura continued to support those directly impacted by it. Her Sentimonsters allowed factories to continue running at minimal costs while allowing protesters to both feed their families and stand up for themselves._

_Emilie didn’t speak to Gabriel unless the need arose… which was next to never because her career abruptly ended after a scandal with another designer made the papers. Gabriel publicly chastised her and the other designer, and rose to popularity rather quickly after the other’s demise. Inspired by Mayura, he continued to create bright palettes in his new lines, which quickly became a trend in Parisian fashion._

_Nathalie continued to work her factory job for a number of years until she was ready to reveal herself to Gabriel. She quit after ten years of factory work and approached Gabriel as Mayura for what seemed like the last time._

* * *

“I’ve quit my job, I’ve broken my lease. I’m leaving for the United States as soon as tomorrow... unless someone convinces me to stick around?”

Gabriel took Mayura’s suitcases, setting them down on the floor by his desk. “Please let me be the reason. I love you, pretty bird.”

“Will you love a woman who wears overalls?”

“Yes, if that woman is you.”

“And if I curse, and rebel against society’s cruel gender norms?”

“Yes.”

“And what if I don’t want to be a housewife, and bear children? And—”

Gabriel cut her off with a deep kiss, sweeping her off her feet. “I shall love you any way you should present yourself, my darling.”

“Even if I am— was, a factory worker?”

“Of course.”

Mayura transformed back into her civilian self. “M. Agreste.”

A small bird-like squawk was all that came out of Nathalie as she was tightly squeezed in Gabriel’s arms. 

“Nathalie.”

“Yes?”

Gabriel smirked. “I should’ve known, as soon as you entered my house in the rags you called a super suit.”

Nathalie playfully wrinkled her nose. “Perhaps I should have left that night as I intended.”

Another kiss. “But you didn’t.”

“Mm.”

More chaste, loving kisses to her cheek. “And now you’re here, with me.”

“Yes…” Nathalie looked into his eyes, her own shining with compassion and love. “I love you, Gabriel.”

“I love you… Nathalie.”

* * *

_Gabriel had found his inspiration again, all thanks to his hero. And damn, was she super._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods of the Reverse Bang for creating and moderating this challenge! I had a lot of fun with retsukige's prompt for a 1930s Incredibles!AU. And, in Incredibles fashion, there are no capes.
> 
> You can find the fabulous art that inspired this piece here:   
> https://retsukige.tumblr.com/post/636774159686549504/story-not-all-heroes-wear-capes-author
> 
> And the master post containing a link to this story, the art, and the promotion banner on Tumblr.com: https://retsukige.tumblr.com/post/636774311007567872/not-all-heroes-wear-capes-masterpost


End file.
